The purpose of the proposed work are two-rold: (1) To find a cell culture system in which human wart virus and its activities can be studied in vitro and (2) To develop a means whereby its oncogenic activity in humans can be delineated, including its possible role in producing malignancies. With respect to the first part, the effects of the virus in a cell culture which has already given promising results will continue to be studied. In addition, its effects in certain other cell cultures also will be investigated as revealed by changes in morphology, induction of new antigens, etc. With respect to the second part, further study will be made of the types of sera with which we have been albe to detect new cellular antigens present in fresh human wart tissues. They will be investigated for the specificity of the antibodies they contain and the nature of the antigens detected. Should they prove specific for wart-virus coded tumor antigens, they will be applied to search for these antigens in a variety of human epidermal tumors, both malignant and non-malignant.